Past, Present and Future
by cashionfashion
Summary: With Viggo back, Johann a traitor and now Krogan as a new enemy, life on The Edge is tough. But when Hiccup is effected by a certain potion, life just got tougher. Except this potion has a strange effect on Hiccup that no one could have ever imagined. Join the gang as they go through some tough, funny and interesting experiences.


**This is a neat idea that I had. I thought it would be cool and I don't think anyone has wrote something like this before. This takes place shortly after the first part of season 6. Everyone already knows who Krogan is. So here we go! =)**

**WARNING: Major spoilers for season six. You have been warned! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD or any of its characters. (Although I which I did).**

**~The Hidden-Fury**

* * *

It was another peaceful day on the Edge. The sun just rose above the vast ocean and created an orange, red and yellow sky. The Night Terrors slept peacefully on their lookout towers and the teens on the Edge were just getting their day started.

Fishlegs was in the clubhouse making breakfast for the gang while as usual, the twins were trying to kill each other by trying to see how strong their skulls were. While Hookfang just fires Snotlout's butt who now was running to find water. Astrid just walked in the clubhouse carrying her axe on her back.

"Morning Fishlegs," Astrid told the bigger Viking. He turned around and carried the plates of eggs to the table for everyone to eat.

They all sat down in their chairs and started eating.

"Hey, where's Hiccup?" Asked Fishlegs.

Snotlout shrugged.

"He's probably in his hut working on one of his stupid inventions. Ha! They never work," Snotlout laughed.

Astrid lunches him hard in the shoulder.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Snotlout whined.

"Hiccups inventions do so work Snotface! He built a fire sword for Thor's sake!" Astrid told him.

Snotlout put his hand up to say something but then thought better of it. Astrid looked at him with a smug smirk on her face. Just then the door to the clubhouse opened and in walked Hiccup.

His shoulders were dropped a little and his feet dragged on the ground. His eyes were cast downward and he didn't greet the gang with his normal cheery "Morning gang!"

Hiccup pulled out a stool and sat down to eat his breakfast.

"Hey, Hiccup are you ok?" Astrid asked a little worried.

Hiccup looked up and yawned. His eyes were a little distant. "I'm fine. I just didn't get a wink of sleep last night. I was up all night working on battle plans since Johann is now with the hunters. And I worked out a couple kinks on my inventions," Hiccup stayed.

"Ha! I told he was working on his inventions!" Snotlout boasted while pointing at Hiccup.

"Hiccup, you have to stop working yourself into the ground over these things. You need to get some rest and relax," Astrid told Hiccup. We didn't like seeing him like this. It worries her.

"I know I know, it's just… Viggos back, now Krogan and Johann. I mean it's just too much to handle, but you're right. I'll start trying to get some sleep," Hiccup explained to Astrid.

"And?" Astrid pressed.

"And I'll stop working myself into the ground over all this hunter stuff," Hiccup said.

"That's better. Now eat some breakfast before you're all skin and bones," Astrid joked.

Hiccup gave her a little smirk before eating his eggs. After they were all finished they cleaned up and gathered back at the table.

"Alright gang, today we have some work to do. We will have patrols going on as usual, but there are also be some repairs to be done from previous attacks. I will take the first patrol and Astrid I want you to assign repairment groups," Hiccup told his team. Everyone nodded and gathered around Astrid.

Hiccup nodded. His work here was done. He whistled our to Toothless who soon came running down the wooden bridges to stop in front of Hiccup.

"Alright bud, you and me are going on a patrol," Hiccup told his dragon. Toothless warned in response. "I know, not the most exciting job in the world, but we have to keep a look out for the hunters."

They flew over the trees of the Edge, nothing out of the ordinary. All the Night Terrors were at their posts and the ocean seemed clear of hunters. The sun was now high up in the sky. They had been gone for a couple of hours now. It was about time to head back. But as he was turning Toothless around, he spotted a small ship on the coast, hidden by some trees on the beach.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. Now who was on the island? He flew Toothless down and overt the ship, checking for any hunter activity or traps. Nothing. He landed Toothless on the beach and climbed off. The warm sand was radiating the heat of the warm day as the waves sloshed on the shore. Hiccup looked around and saw footprints in the sand. Him and Toothless followed the footprints until they reached the forest. The tracks suddenly stopped. Hiccup pulled out inferno and lit it up. The flames danced along the blade. Toothless unsheathed his teeth and growled next to Hiccup.

Something was off. Hiccup could feel it. He then heard a snap above his head and too late moved.

Before he new it, he was being tackled to the ground. He looked up and saw the last person he wanted to see.

"Krogan," Hiccup hissed. Why did it have to be Krogan?

d"We meet again Hiccup Haddock," Krogan said in his monotone voice. He brought down his thick axe on Hiccup, but Hiccup blocked the blow with inferno.

"What are you doing here Krogan?" Hiccup asked with a stern voice.

"I'm not here for anything Hiccup, I'm here to see just how well your team can handle a little change in order," hissed Krogan.

Hiccup stared at him in confusion. See how well they could handle change in order? What the heck did that mean? Before he could finish that though Krogan took out a vile of dark purple liquid. He uncorked it and poured it over Hiccup. The liquid was extremely thin and ran right down Hiccups entire body. It soaked through his clothes and ran down his skin.

"What was that?" Hiccup asked Krogan with pure confusion.

"You will soon find out Hiccup," Krogan said before he knocked Hiccup in the side of the head with his axe. That's all Hiccup saw before everything went black.

* * *

When Hiccup opened his eyes next he found himself in the same position.

"Ow.." Hiccup groaned. His was pounding like Thor himself was using his hammer on his skull.

"I don't know how the twins do it," he murmured.

"Wait… Toothless!" Hiccup yelled. He looked around and saw Toothless slowly getting up from his spot on the ground. There was a dart in his neck m, Hiccup was guessing from Krogan. He pulled the dart out and threw it to the side.

"You ok bud?" Hiccup asked. Toothless warbled and pressed his head up against Hiccups chest.

Ok, so Toothless was fine. That was good. Now what was that liquid Krogan poured on him.

Hiccup and Toothless took off into the sky. Man it was already sunset. Hopefully the gang wasn't worried.

* * *

Astrid paced back and forth in the clubhouse. Where was Hiccup?! He left this morning for the patrol and he hasn't come back since.

"Astrid, I'm sure he's fine! I mean he's Hiccup! What could go wrong?" Asked Fishlegs.

Astrid gave him a look that said _you're kidding me right?_

Fishlegs scratched the back of his neck nervously. Of course something could go wrong, it was Hiccup!

Just then Snotlout yelled, "Hey guys! I see him!"

Everyone rushed outside to look. And sure enough there was a black dragon flying toward the clubhouse. As Toothless landed everyone rushed to Hiccup. As Hiccup slid off he could see the worry on everyone's faces. _Oh great_ he thought. He was going to be in for it.

"Hiccup! Where in the name of Thor have you been?! We've been worried sick!" Astrid yelled at him. Yep he was right, definitely in for it.

"Ok ok, let me explain…" Hiccup said cautiously. He walked inside as everyone gathered around.

"Toothless and I were attacked," Hiccup said.

"Attacked by who?" Fishlegs squeaked.

"Krogan," Hiccup stated flatly.

"What was he doing here?! Did he want anything?" Astrid asked.

"Actually no, he didn't want anything," Hiccup said matter-of-factly.

Everyone just stared at him in confusion. It was almost funny the way there faces looked.

"He said he wanted to see how well our team would cope with a change in order," Hiccup said while rubbing his head. Man that hit to the head did a number on him.

"What does that mean?" Snotlout asked. And for once, Hiccup didn't know.

"Krogan also poured this strange purple liquid on me," Hiccup said while scratching his skin. His skin was starting to itch.

"Could you explain this liquid to me and I could go see if I know anything about it?" Fishlegs asked since he was the one who about plants and medicine.

"Good idea Fishlegs," Hiccup complimented. "So it was purple, thin, and umm… it was warm."

Fishlegs nodded as he wrote down the descriptions.

"If you guys don't mind I'm gonna go get some rest," Hiccup told the gang. Everyone nodded and got back to doing whatever they did. Hiccup walked out the door, but not before Astrid caught up to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and turned him around.

"You sure you're ok? I mean after Krogan attacking and everything," Astrid said a bird shyly.

"Yes, I'm fine. I got knocked in the head by Krogan. But I'm good," Hiccup told her while putting his hand over hers.

"You know you can be a real softy sometimes," Astrid said playfully. Hiccup then gave her a smirk which made her smile. He kissed her on the cheek and let go of her hand.

"Night Astrid, I'll see you in the morning," Hiccup waves to her as he walked back to his hut. He started scratching his skin again as it got itchy. Man this was annoying! He just needed to get to bed and he would be better in the morning. He walked into his hut with Toothless and changed into his comfy clothes. He told Toothless goodnight and laid down on his bed. It felt good to actually

get some sleep.

* * *

Hiccup woke up feeling a little different. He felt lighter and had more energy for some reason. He pushed it off as the reward for getting sleep. He walked over to clean himself up since he hadn't had time to do so last night. He walked over and got his small brush to comb out his hair. Surprisingly, it felt straighter and thinner than usual.

He walked over to his closet and grabbed his normal red tunic and leather gear. He put on the tunic to find that the sleeves went over his hands. He stood there in confusion for a moment. How could his tunic fit him yesterday, but not today?

Hiccup then walked over to the water to wash his face off. He grabbed a bowl and filled it up. He then set it on a table and dipped his hands in the water. He splashed his face and then dried it off with a wool towel.

Hiccup was about to walk away, but then decided to look at his reflection in the water. He walked back to the water and looked into it. He froze. His hands started trembling as he saw his reflection.

He looked exactly as he did as 15! He looked the same as when he first met Toothless. He had the shaggy hair and bangs, he was shorter and… wait. He looked down at his feet to find that both of them were still there. He backed away. This had to be a dream, this couldn't be happening!

He was about to run out when he thought about how his friends would react. _No, no! This is the worst time something like this could happen! _He stepped back and ran up to his bed. He sat down and brought up his leg that he lost. _I actually have my leg back… That was at least one good part of this, _he thought. He would have to tell his friends sooner or later. Right now, later.

* * *

Fishlegs walked into the clubhouse to see Snotlout making lunch. Wow… Snotlout was actually making lunch. Fishlegs just stood there staring.

Snotlout turned around and saw Fishlegs just standing there staring. "Ok, I know this looks weird, but I'm actually good at cooking!" Snotlout defended. Fishlegs just shrugged and walked over to the table. Astrid and the twins were already sitting their talking.

"Mind if I join you?" Fishlegs asked. Astris gestured to a seat beside her and the chubby viking sat down.

"Have you guys seen Hiccup? He's late again," Astrid asked her teammates.

"Woah! This is like deja vu!" Tuffnut said.

"Tuffnuts actually not wrong," Fishlegs exclaimed. This was the second time in a row Hiccup hadn't shown up for a meal.

"Come to think of it, I haven't seen him all day," Fishlegs thought out loud. "I'll go check to see if he's in his hut."

"Thanks FIshlegs," Astrid thanked the bigger viking.

Fishlegs walked across all the wooden bridges and soon came to Hiccup's hut. He walked to the door and knocked. No answer.

"Hiccup! It's Fishlegs, are you in there?" Fishlegs yelled hoping for some answer.

"Uhhh… Hi Fishlegs! Yea I'm here," Hiccup said kind of quickly. "I think I know what that potion did…" Hiccup trailed off.

"Can I come in then?" FIshlegs asked. He was wondering what that liquid did to Hiccup to make him not want to come out. Very slowly Hiccup opened the door. Fishlegs just stood there waiting for Hiccup to appear.

Then Hiccup slowly walked out, one arm holding the other in nervousness. Fishlegs just stared. This is not what he was expecting. He was expecting something more along the lines of say rashes or something. Not a 15 year old looking Hiccup.

"W-what…" Fishlegs stammered. He didn't even have the words.

"I know, this isn't what you were expecting, but ummm, yea," Hiccup said.

"Ok, come on Hiccup, we need to go get the group, they need to know what happened," Fishlegs stated.

"Uhhh.. I don't really want to show them… I mean what will they think?" Hiccup questions in nervousness. Fishlegs looked at him in sympathy. It probably wasn't the best feeling to be turned back to a fifteen year old.

"Come on Hiccup, they're your friends. Besides you might as well tell them sooner than later," Fishlegs reasoned.

Hiccup just scoffed. He had thought that over a thousand times, "I'd rather tell them later…" Hiccup mumbled. The he sighed. Fishlegs was right. He might as well tell them now and get it over with. Then he could find a cure to whatever...this was.

"Fine, fine, you win. We can go tell them," Hiccup said. Fishlegs smiled and started walking back to the clubhouse. It took all of Hiccups might not to just stay behind. Grudgingly he followed. Soon they reached the clubhouse where all the gang were waiting. Fishlegs told Hiccup to wait outside the clubhouse until he prepared the team. Hiccup obliged.

Fishlegs walked into the clubhouse and got ready to tell them the news.

"Hey, Fishlegs. Did you find Hiccup?" Astrid questioned. Fishlegs swallowed nervously and began to talk, "Yea about that.. Umm," Fishlegs didn't know how to start.

"What happened Fishlegs?" Astrid asked, while giving him the glare that read, _you better spill the news or so help me.._

"Ok, so I found out what that purple liquid did to Hiccup, and just prepare yourselves," Fishlegs stated while trying to calm himself down. The gang got quiet and waited.

"Ok, Hiccup you can come in now!" Fishlegs yelled. Everyone waited in anticipation at what they would see. Then ever so slowly Hiccup walked in. At the sight before them everyone stared.

* * *

**There you go! First chapter done. I honestly think that this will get interesting! The next chapter will be coming soon! **

**-The Hidden-Fury**


End file.
